Después De La Tormenta Viene El Amor
by Altair The Facking Assassin
Summary: 'Que tan lejos puede llegar un simple trabajo de literatura? Pues al parecer, si lo combinas con una torrencial lluvia, un bloqueo en tu carretera, y las hormonas de un par de adolescentes; Muy lejos. Compañera: Ana Frozen Free. Historia adaptada del fic "Ensoñación" de Earline Nathaly.
1. Llovizna

**Después De La Tormenta Viene El Amor**

 **Historia adaptada del hermoso fic "Ensoñación", de Earline Nathaly. Derechos reservados por creative commons a la autora y adaptado a Zootopia por nosotros.**

 **Este es un fic que participa en el concurso "¡Trabajando en parejas! Del foro "Cuartel General del ZPD y lo estaré realizando junto a mi compañera:** **Ana Frozen Free.**

 **AU: Nick y Judy son estudiantes de la preparatoria de Zootopia. El zorro ha estado prendido un rato ya por la coneja, sin embargo, jamás cruzaron palabras. ¿Podrá una tormenta y un fin de semana atrapados cambiar eso?**

 **Edades (17 años: Nick) (16 años: Judy)**

* * *

 **Solo Una Llovizna**

Voltee a mí alrededor por enésima desde que llegue a la clase. En pocas palabras, era un desmadre total. El panorama no era para menos después de todo. Una clase con treinta y tantos alumnos pubertos y "rebeldes", sin maestro y para empeorarlo, en viernes. Más específicamente la última clase de viernes. De hecho, me sorprendía que las cuatro paredes del lugar siguieran donde estaban.

Voltee al otro asiento del escritorio doble donde me encontraba. Mi pequeño amigo Finnick se encontraba en una especie de trance viendo a la nada. De hecho, y conociéndolo, no me sorprendería que estuviera muy colocado.

Mis preocupaciones también eran bastante fuertes. Parecía como si fuera a llover, y mi carro, por malditos azares del destino, se encontraba en el mecánico debido a unos cambios de pastillas que se debían efectuar. Para colmo, mi padre estaba en un viaje de negocios

Voltee a mi alrededor, buscando unas orejas largas que por alguna razón, ya se había costumbre para mi tratar de ubicar en todas las clases. Este movimiento, que no pasó desapercibido por Finnick, también pareció devolverlo a sus cabales. Pude ver que sonreía con malicia.

— ¿Buscando a la linda conejita Wilde?

Yo solo rodé los ojos, sin contestarle realmente a Finnick. No le daría más contenido para que siguiera burlándose de mí. Vi de reojo como el zorro saco su celular, escribió algunas cosas, y luego, y sin previo aviso, se paró y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Finnick…eh… ¿A dónde vas?

—Me voy un poco a la mierda —Dijo cantando un poco la última parte.

—Si sabes que terminaras volándote el año ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó el zorro mientras fingía un altavoz por sobre su oreja. —No te oigo debido a mis esfuerzos por ignorarte. — Finnick se puso unas gafas mientras salía del salón.

Salió justo a tiempo para no toparse con el maestro de literatura, un camello bastante joven, el cual iba entrando apurado. Dejo sus cosas en su escritorio, y se dirigió a la clase.

—Chicos, a ver, ya basta del relajo. —Al ver que era ignorado, añadió. —Ya sé que es la última clase de viernes y que ya se quieren ir, pero por favor, un último esfuerzo. —Seguían ignorándolo olímpicamente. — ¡A ver cabrones! ¡No me pagan una miseria por venir a aguantar un montón de animales en estampida! ¡Me lo pagan por hacer como que doy clases, así que se me van calmando o los pongo a traducir la Divina Comedia de Dante para el lunes!

No muchos aparte de mi comprendieron el chiste, sin embargo, el tono de la voz del maestro fue más que suficiente para calmarlos.

—Muy bien…Ahora voy a pasar lista. — ¿Ailegather, Jaén?

Así se fue hasta que llego al apellido que todos habíamos estado esperando. — ¿Hopps, Judy?... ¿Hopps? —El maestro se encontraba igual de sorprendido que nosotros, y es que la coneja rara vez llegaba tarde a clases.

No es que fuera una empollona ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente era bastante enfocada. De los IQs más altos de toda la clase según el examen de psicología anual, la coneja era una alumna modelo. Responsable, perseverante y seria, siempre cumplía y siempre llegaba temprano…bueno, siempre excepto hoy. No es que me fijara mucho en ella.

De acuerdo, mentira, pero en mi defensa, no era el único macho que babeaba por ella, incluso, no era el único carnívoro. Y es que cualquiera, fuera depredador, fuera presa, mientras tuviera algo de sentido común también estaría con ella. La primera coneja en entrar al equipo de voleibol, siendo que tuvo que ganarse a pulso el lugar, venciendo diferentes estereotipos y dificultades de toda clase, había llegado a convertirse en la capitana.

A eso, y a su alto rendimiento académico, debíamos agregarle su físico. Era bonita…bueno, en realidad, mucho más que bonita, era hermosa. Jamás en mi vida había visto unos ojos tan coloridos y expresivos. En resumen, le arrebataba suspiros a la mayoría de la población masculina del colegio. Claro, no era algo de lo que ella fuera plenamente consciente.

Hermosa de cara, con un cuerpo envidiable, bueno en los deportes, de modales cordiales pero reservados, y calificaciones excelentes, era un enigma. Y lo único que yo podía hacer era admirarla y desearla en silencio.

Ya sé que muchos me juzgarían, pero en mi defensa, no solo me gustaba por su apariencia. Aparte de que era la única que me daba lucha en la rapidez de cálculos matemáticos, también era la única persona, desde que tengo uso de la memoria, que ha logrado callarme en un debate de lenguaje. Yo era bueno por naturaleza para poder dejar callado a cualquiera, sea cual sea su argumento. Incluso, y sin alardear, diría que puedo convencer a cualquiera que el cielo se quema en las tardes, y por eso se vuelve rojo. Sin embargo, la astuta coneja transmitía sus ideas con tanta convicción y claridad, que se me hizo difícil el hacerle resistencia, y al final, me derroto. Fue desde ese entonces que el respeto que sentía hacia ella se convirtió en algo más. También fue la única vez que le hablé.

Como había dicho, pretendientes no le faltaban, y grandes populares del salón como Savage habían tratado ya de impresionarla. ¿Qué le dijo Judy para que dejara de molestar? Nadie lo sabía, pero sus intentos habían disminuido muy considerablemente. Aun así, el terco conejo no perdía las esperanzas.

El maestro estaba por pasar al siguiente de la lista, cuando se oyó una armoniosa pero cansada voz desde la puerta del salón.

— ¡Presente! —La coneja parecía cansada, y también que acababa de tomar un baño. El hecho de que había estado en entrenamiento lo demostraba la bolsa deportiva que traía aparte de su mochila.

El maestro la vio, como decidiendo que hacer con ella.

—Muy bien Hopps, adelante, se lo perdonare porque nunca había pasado, pero tenga más cuidado la próxima vez.

Ella asintió, apurada, y busco con la mirada un asiento.

Jack Savage, quien estaba cerca de la puerta, le ofreció "galantemente" el que se sentara en el lugar de la cebra que estaba a la par de él, a lo que el equino respondió con el ceño fruncido, en el debate de si ceder o no su lugar. Mas no tuvo que tomar ninguna decisión, ya que la coneja paso olímpicamente de Savage, y se dirigió al otro lado del salón, más específicamente donde yo me encontraba.

—Disculpa… ¿está el asiento ocupado?

Tardé unos cuantos segundos en darme cuenta que se estaba dirigiendo a mí.

" _Ok Nick, no la cagues, si te está hablando a ti, respira profundo, la pregunta no es tan difícil, simplemente analízala."_

— ¿Me hablas a mí?

" _¡Muy bien campeón!...Pendejo."_ Mi subconsciente no me estaba ayudando.

La coneja vio hacia los otros lugares ocupados alrededor nuestro, dando a entender que no podía ser de otra manera.

—Digo… ¡Oh sí! Claro, puedes usarlo, no hay problema.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa agradecida y se sentó en el lugar que le deje libre. Dejo su bolsa y su mochila a un lado y saco su cuaderno de la materia. Afortunadamente, ni ella ni yo éramos de los que hablaban mientras pasaban la asistencia.

Finalmente el maestro finalizo con un —Wilde, Nick.

Cuando confirmé mi existencia en el salón de clases, un silencio sepulcral, casi ensayado, se cernió sobre el salón de clases. Al parecer, muchos de los distraídos se habían dado cuenta que Judy no estaba sentada sola como siempre. Sino con el enigmático de Wilde.

Y de repente, empezaron los murmullos. Cualquiera que hubiera puesto aunque sea un poco de atención en la clase de biología, sabría que los zorros y los conejos eran opuestos por naturaleza. Además, hablábamos de la deseada Judy Hopps, que por una muy rara razón estaba con el raro de Wilde.

Ya me esperaba los comentarios, y la verdad, no me importaban en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, una extraña felicidad se apodero de mí cuando note que a ella tampoco le importaba.

—Muy bien, muy bien, ya estuvo bueno, ahora, el trabajo. —El maestro nos enseñó una pila de hojas en su escritorio. —En parejas deberán hacer el análisis de un libro. Ese libro puede ser cualquiera de la lista que les daré a continuación. Tendrán que hacer un análisis objetivo de la historia, uno subjetivo. Pondrán un comentario personal de la historia en general, y por ultimo tendrán que analizar a tres de los personajes, sus características e influencia a lo largo de la historia. —Al ver que las personas ya empezaban a elegir parejas, los paro en seco. —Alto, alto, no he dicho que ustedes decidirán las parejas. Yo las hare.

El murmullo de desaprobación general no se hizo esperar.

—Bien, para no hacerles las cosas más complicadas, trabajaran con su pareja de escritorio. —Sin decir nada más, el camello empezó a repartir las hojas con el trabajo.

Judy recibió la hoja que le pasó el profesor, y con un ligero toque de dedos, la puso en el medio para que los dos pudiéramos leerla.

—Tendrán todo el fin de semana para hacer el proyecto —Nos dijo el profesor. —Lo entregaran el lunes a primera hora de literatura.

Por enésima vez en el día, una oleada de desaprobadores murmullos se oyó por toda la sala.

— ¿No es suficiente para ustedes? Entonces como extra tendrán que…

Cualquier sonido desapareció por arte de magia.

—Así me gusta, ahora ¡trabajen! —El maestro se sentó en su asiento y abrió un libro tan grande, que probablemente contenía la Biblia y el Corán, ambas con el texto original, las traducciones en español, latín y hebreo, y las notas de autor incluidas.

Sonreí al pensar ese tipo de cosas, y me obligue a serenarme. Feliz de tener algo que hacer, empecé a echarle una ojeada a la lista

—Eh… ¿Qué te parece el conde de Montecristo? —Dijo Judy viendo el primero de la lista.

Me le quede viendo. Si había leído semejante bestia cargada de pesado idioma de época, muy posiblemente había leído todos los demás.

—No se… ¿Cumbres borrascosas? —Sugerí yo viendo el título.

Judy arrugo su nariz en un tierno gesto que pretendía ser de disgusto.

—Por favor, dejemos el melodrama hasta abajo…no quiero escribir sobre el triste amor rural.

—Ok…Entonces dejamos "Orgullo y prejuicio" fuera ¿no?

Ella sonrió.

— ¿"La confesión" de John Grishman? —Preguntó ella señalando el título.

Esa vez fui yo el que hizo el mohín de disgusto. —Prefiero evitarme el estrés judicial de leer otro thriller contrarreloj.

— ¿Crimen y Castigo?

No me parecía tampoco la idea.

—No creo que sea buena idea el analizar a Dostoievski.

Judy pareció pensar un momento mis palabras, hasta darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

—Tienes razón…

De repente, leí un título que si me interesaba un poco más.

"Inferno" Por Dan Brown.

Sin embargo… ¿Qué tan raro-masónico-iluminati-conspirador sonaría si lo sugería?

Al final fue ella quien lo sugirió. La vi con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Leíste Inferno?

Me regreso la misma mirada, aunque de manera bromista.

—Tú leíste cumbres borrascosas.

Genial, me callaban por segunda vez en mi vida, y resultaba ser la misma persona. No pude sino reconocerlo.

—Touché, será Inferno entonces. De hecho, creo que seremos los únicos que lo elegirán.

— ¿Por? —Preguntó sinceramente curiosa la coneja.

—Serán distintos factores, la complejidad de la trama, la exquisitez de la escritura que no todos comprenden, los increíbles giros literarios…o podría ser que no ha salido la película. —Dije, enfatizando todo lo primero con mucho drama.

Judy rió. Y todo el salón quedo en silencio. Ella rara vez reía, y si lo hacía, era con bastante recato. Trate de hacer memoria, y nunca la había oído de esa manera. Ella se tapó la boca, avergonzada, talvez pensando que se había reído muy alto, cuando en realidad solo se había reído. Se aclaró la garganta y trato de hacer como si nada había pasado.

Dado el hecho de que los trabajos en clase son relegados hasta por la intervención de una mosca, un hecho tan raro como la seria y recatada Judy Hopps riendo abiertamente, es algo digno de comentar, tal y como pudimos comprobar cuando los chismorreos volvieron a tomar prioridad. Decidimos hacer caso omiso.

A pesar de que ambos conocíamos del tema, no podíamos adelantar mucho sin la ayuda del bendito internet, y no quedaba mucho de clase cuando nos dimos cuenta que en realidad llevábamos bastante poco cuando el maestro dio el aviso de que la clase había terminado.

Traté de que la desilusión por no pasar más tiempo con la interesante coneja no se me notara. Sin embargo necesitaría su número de teléfono si queríamos terminar el trabajo, sin embargo, no sabía cómo hacerle sin salir tan ardido como Savage.

Judy recogió todas sus cosas y las guardo en su mochila. Después, y para mi total sorpresa, fue ella quien preguntó.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la tarde?

La pregunta, lo admito, me tomo condenadamente desprevenido.

— ¿No?

—Eh…muy bien, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa, terminamos este maldito trabajo y así tenemos nuestros fines de semana enteros?

" _Ok Nick, este es el momento en el que respondes que si… ¿Nick? ¡Nick! ¿Qué hice para merecer estar dentro de la mente de este estúpido)"_

Los lamentos de mi propio subconsciente me sacaron de mi letargo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí!, ¡Claro, claro!

Ella me sonrió gentilmente y se colgó su mochila en el hombro.

— ¡Déjame ayudarte!

Por un momento creí que diría que no, mas sabiendo lo independiente que podía llegar a ser la coneja, más para mi sorpresa, me dirigió una sonrisa agradecida y me entregó su mochila.

Estábamos a punto de retirarnos cuando oímos que el maestro iba a dar un último aviso.

—Feliz descanso chicos, espero verlos con sus trabajos listos el sábado —Al ver la cara de pocos amigos de todo el mundo, el camello siguió. —Vamos, no es tan difícil y ustedes son listos. Apostaría que por cada mesa, mínimo, suman un cociente intelectual de doscientos treinta.

—Talvez —Dije yo entre dientes para que no me oyera. —Pero eso también lo suman cinco imbéciles. —Judy fue la única en oír mi comentario, y por segunda vez en el día, la hice reír.

" _Muy bien Nick, cada día me sorprendes más…"_

— ¿Me sigues en tu carro? —Preguntó Judy mientras abría su capó y metía sus cosas dentro.

Me rasque la nuca con gesto incómodo.

—Creo que…no podré. Mi carro esta en…mantenimiento.

—Muy bien… —Judy me dirigió otra amable sonrisa. —Entonces, sube.

Estaba al borde de la confusión al de pronto tratarla con tanta familiaridad. Me subí en el asiento del copiloto y arrancó en dirección a su casa.

Nuestra única parada fue a comprar algo para comer, y nada más. Después de unos veinte minutos, llegamos a la casa de Judy, casi al mismo tiempo en el que una briza empezaba a caer, mas no le di mucha importancia. ¿Qué tanto podía causar una ligera llovizna?

No tenía ni idea.


	2. Tormenta

**Después De La Tormenta Viene El Amor**

 **Historia adaptada del hermoso fic "Ensoñación", de Earline Nathaly. Derechos reservados por creative commons a la autora y adaptado a Zootopia por nosotros.**

Este es un fic que participa en el concurso "¡Trabajando en parejas! Del foro "Cuartel General del ZPD y lo estaré realizando junto a mi compañera: **Ana Frozen Free.**

 **AU: Nick y Judy son estudiantes de la preparatoria de Zootopia. El zorro ha estado prendido un rato ya por la coneja, sin embargo, jamás cruzaron palabras. ¿Podrá una tormenta y un fin de semana atrapados cambiar eso?**

 **Edades (17 años: Nick) (16 años: Judy)**

 **Autoría del capítulo: Ana Frozen Free.**

* * *

 _ **La tormenta.**_

 **POV (Normal)**

Una ligera lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad, la brisa golpeaba delicadamente contra la ventana, y una nube silenciosa empezó a hacer de las suyas extendiéndose por todo alrededor. Con tanta tranquilidad no se sospecharía que se avecinaba una tormenta.

Nick miró una vez más a la conejita que lo invitó a pasar con una sonrisa, sumido en sus pensamientos, aún le era difícil de creer que estaba en la casa de Judy Hopps. Era un lugar bastante humilde, debía admitir, a pesar de que allí viviera una familia numerosa como la de ella.

Por lo que le había contado al recibirlo, sus padres estaban trabajando en esos instantes, eran dueños de su propio negocio de vegetales; no les iba tan mal después de todo, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de bocas que alguna vez tuvieron que alimentar. En cuanto a sus hermanos, todos mayores, se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos, algunos ya habían sentado cabeza y formado sus propias familias, otros estudiaban en la Universidad y tenían la dicha de tener una vida libre e independiente. Judy era la última, razón por la que la mayoría de las veces se quedaba sola en casa.

En esta ocasión ella no estaría sola, Nick le haría compañía; pero esto no significaba que el zorro no se sintiese un poco nervioso ante el hecho de estar solo con la hembra de la que llevaba prendido ya un buen rato.

 _"Menudo lío en el que estoy"._

Aunque viéndolo del lado bueno era una gran oportunidad para acercarse a la conejita.

 _"Joder... Nick, esta vez no la cagues"_ se repitió internamente.

–Siéntete como en tu casa– " _¡Ja! Como si fuera tan fácil"._

Judy lo guió hacia el recibidor, dejó su mochila en el suelo y tomó asiento frente a la mesa del centro, él la imitó, sentándose a una distancia "prudente" con tal de no incomodarla y no parecer un maldito acosador.

De pronto se escuchó un parloteo que asustó enormemente al zorro, quien saltó de su asiento ocasionando una pequeña risa de parte de su compañera.

 _"Mierda"_ Seguía impresionado por su facilidad de hacerla reír, aunque hubiera sido mejor de no haberse avergonzado de ese modo.

Cuando se recuperó del reciente susto se percató de que Judy se dirigía a la otra habitación, al regresar ella sostenía una pequeña jaula con una cotorra de plumaje esmeralda. Volvió a sentarse a su lado.

–Tranquilo, sólo es mi cotorra– dijo con gesto burlón, abrió la jaula y sacó al ave con cuidado y enseñándosela con orgullo– Descuida, no come zorros pero te advierto que le disgustan los extraños.

Nuevamente esa coneja lo había dejado sin palabras, se limitó a observar a la mascota de Judy con el ceño fruncido, luego se animó a acercar su pata a ver qué pasaba.

–Yo te sugiero que no la to... – para su sorpresa, la inigualable Judy Hopps se quedó muda y algo anonadada cuando él acarició la cabeza de la cotorra saliendo ileso.

Nick alejo su pata, temeroso de haber hecho algo indebido.

—Eh… ¿no debería? —Preguntó nervioso.

Judy aún no salía de su asombro.

—No deberías poder, jamás deja que nadie la toque. Una vez le arranco una uña a mi tío.

Nick vio al ave de nuevo con renovado respeto.

– Pero… parece que le agradas, eso... eso es nuevo.

 _"Genial, Nick, no eres tan torpe después de todo"._

– ¿Cómo se llama?

–Carrots.

– ¿Carrots?– arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa de complicidad y ligera burla– ¿Zanahorias en inglés?

Ella lo miró extrañada e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza de un modo que a Nick pareció enternecedor, en cuanto logró comprender esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, ligeramente abochornada. Bajo la mirada y trato de enfocarse en el trabajo.

–Dejémonos de bromas y a lo que vinimos, ¿de acuerdo?– devolvió a Carrots a su jaula y la puso a un lado sin dejar de calcular sus movimientos en todo momento.

— ¿Te molesta que se quede? Es que pasa todo el día encerrada cuando no estoy, y me gusta tenerla fuera. A veces hace algo de ruido, pero enseguida se calma.

Nick sonrió, sin creerse de la amabilidad de la que era poseedora la coneja.

—Claro, no tengo ningún problema, al parecer nos caemos bien.

Nick sonrió para sí mismo. _"Al parecer hoy es tu día, Nick"._

–Entonces... "Zanahorias" ¿Con que quieres empezar?– ella lo volteó a ver con un gesto fingido de molestia, más para alivio de Nick, esbozo una ligera sonrisa antes de sacar el cuaderno que había estado usando en clase, de su mochila dispuesta a empezar el proyecto.

—No se…creo que lo primero sería el análisis descriptivo ¿no?

Nick estuvo de acuerdo.

Por un rato estuvieron concentrados en avanzar el trabajo, sin embargo, el hambre no tardó en hacerse presente por lo que decidieron hacer una pausa para la comida.

¡No obtendrían buenos resultados si trabajaban con los estómagos vacíos!

Judy picoteaba con el tenedor una generosa ensalada más verde que el propio Hulk, mientras que Nick disfrutaba de unas sabrosas moras en silencio, tan ensimismado que muy tarde cayó en cuenta del silencio tan sepulcral que empezaba a hacerse presente.

Fue el primero en atreverse a iniciar una conversación.

–Esto... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Carrots?– preguntó refiriéndose a la cotorra que muy concentrada se balanceaba en un columpio.

–Mm... Un par de años– ella recordó–, fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mis padres, es un poco gruñona... y normalmente no le gusta que la toquen excepto yo... Aunque contigo fue amigable y que yo recuerde eso nunca antes había sucedido.

–Al parecer sucumbió ante mis encantos– _"Genial Nick, la has hecho reír de nuevo, eso campeón, sigue así."._

–Jaja... solo corriste con suerte, en cambio yo también he salido con un par de rasguños, mira– la conejita sin ninguna pena estiró su camiseta de forma en la que él pudo apreciar unos cuantos rasguños, las marcas de las pequeñas garras de la cotorra recorrían a lo largo de su cuello y bajaban hacia su clavícula... Y más abajo…

Nick avergonzado apartó la vista, ya había visto más de la cuenta.

–No lo hace a propósito, estos rasguños me los hizo una ocasión en la que mis primos intentaron tocarla pero se sintió tan asustada que aferró sus garras a mi cuello, debo admitir que fue muy doloroso– explicó sin ser consciente de las recientes emociones que había ocasionado en el zorro.

–Y-Ya veo– se rasco la nuca, nervioso, bajo la mirada cosa que no paso por desapercibido por la coneja.

– ¿Sucede algo malo? Te noto un poco tenso.

–N-No es nada, solo…– su propio cuerpo lo traiciono cuando inevitablemente sus ojos bajaron hacia el torso de Judy, atraídos como si la propia Judy se tratara de un imán.

Finalmente ella logro comprender la razón por la que Nick estaba en ese estado.

–Oh…–sonrió pícaramente bajando ligeramente las orejas– ¿Acaso querías ver algo más, Wilde?

– ¡¿Qué?! Yo no...– _¿Qué esa coneja no se cansaba de dejarlo sin palabras?_

 _Y más importante. ¿Le estaba coqueteando?_

Judy se rió. —Es solo una broma Nick, no te lo tomes a mal.

Nick soltó una risa forzada.

 _Claro que si Wilde, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te sedujera de buenas a primeras?_ Su mente no le daba huelga.

Y el silencio volvió a reinar en el recibidor.

Nick se sentía avergonzado.

" _¿Tenías que mirar, cabrón?"_ Se reprendió una y otra vez.

Dejando a un lado lo sucedido, siguieron comiendo en silencio. Ya no quedaba nada más que decir al respecto.

Terminando de comer prosiguieron con el trabajo en la portátil de Judy, sus patas moviéndose sobre el teclado con una agilidad y rapidez digna de admiración, ninguna sorpresa para su compañero, él era consciente de su gran habilidad con las computadoras.

Además de ganadora del Concurso de Informática escolar, el menor de sus títulos a comparación de los reconocimientos por ser ganadora en varios concursos de Matemática, Física, Química, entre otras áreas de Ciencias Exactas… Aunque… yo tampoco estaba del todo mal, también tenía mis trofeos pero yo no era nada al ser comparado con Judy Hopps. Probablemente por eso me gustaba, ella era un reto más el cual me era difícil de ganar. Si había algo en lo que seguro le ganaba, probablemente era en dibujar, aunque no era nada en comparación.

" _Nada era un reto para mi hasta la llegada de Judy Hopps, ahora la meta quedaba más lejos… todo parecía incansable…"_

" _Judy me es incansable"._

Era un tanto reconfortante tener una conversación normal sin escrúpulos, a pesar de que simplemente intercambiarán palabras acerca del libro. Hablaron respecto a la trama emocionante que daba a ofrecer "Dan Brown" en "Inferno", el comienzo de la historia tan misterioso y con muy pocas explicaciones animaba al lector a continuar leyendo hasta la última página y así resolver la enigmática de "Robert Langdon", luego... un recorrido por las calles de Florencia (Italia), las menciones de grandes mentes como _Dante Alighieri_ , hombres tan talentosos como _Botticelli_ , lugares históricos tan asombrosos como el _Palazzo Vecchio_ o los _Jardines Boboli_. Una lectura un tanto compleja si no le prestas la suficiente atención, obviamente la mayoría de los descerebrados de sus compañeros optarían por elegir un libro sencillo para ahorrarse el trabajo de analizar a trasfondo a los personajes del Universo de "Dan Brown".

Entre los dos iban acoplando las ideas de la primera parte del trabajo. Era interesante saber más de la coneja, y me sorprendía continuamente con diferentes datos de interés que yo desconocía acerca del autor y de la trama.

Ya llevaban poco más de la mitad cuando el cielo empezó a ser tapizado de nubes grisáceas, los relámpagos se hicieron sonar en señal de que una tormenta de aproximaba.

–Está anocheciendo, y parece que va a llover, lo mejor será que me vaya cuando antes– sugirió el zorro al tiempo de meter sus cosas a su mochila. —Pero aún nos falta el análisis del autor, así como la descripción de los tres personajes…

–Está bien,...acabaremos el trabajo por correo ¿vale?– intercambiaron rápidamente los correos.

Ella lo acompañó a la puerta.

– ¿Te llevo?– Judy había sacado a Carrots de su jaula y acariciaba su pancita con ternura.

–No te molestes, puedo ir a tomar un taxi.

– ¿Seguro? ¿Qué hay de la lluvia?

–No te preocupes, sólo es una pequeña llovizna– como si el destino quisiera contradecirlo, un relámpago rugió iluminando el cielo por completo, en un santiamén la lluvia comenzó a caer con mayor intensidad siendo acompañada de granizo del tamaño de unas moras.

 _Irónico._

La coneja le sonrió burlona.

–Insisto, no es ninguna molestia– sin saber más que decir, Nick accedió.

Tras varios intentos de devolver a su mascota a la jaula, la coneja decidió llevar consigo a la pequeña cotorra que se aferró a la camiseta de su dueña como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 _Nick se sintió estremecer ante lo cerca que se hallaba el cuerpo de Judy al suyo_ , él sostenía de la sombrilla intentado cubrir a la coneja en todo momento conforme iban avanzando hacia el otro lado de la acera, lugar donde estaba el auto estacionado. En cada paso sus patas se rozaban, un hecho que a ella no le dio mucha importancia, tenía su mente ocupada en resguardar a Carrots del frío. Al igual que ella decidió ignorar _el pequeño cosquilleo ocasionado ante tan insignificantes roces._

Subieron al auto y ambos marcharon rumbo a la casa de Nick. Su padre, todo un hombre de negocios, ganaba el dinero suficiente para pagar una casa de estilo rústico en la cima de una colina, un lugar poco accesible debido a que solo existía un sólo camino que conducía a una villa tan peculiar como aquella.

Conforme iban avanzando hacia arriba, la tormenta iba empeorando, Nick juraría que el cielo estaría por caerse encima de ellos. La casa de los Wilde apenas era visible a través del vidrio empañado, parecía una espesa neblina, imposible de disipar para los limpiaparabrisas.

De pronto, el vehículo se detuvo en medio de la carretera con un fuerte estruendo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Este cacharro... no avanza...– se quejó la coneja presionando del pedal hasta el fondo.

Se escucharon unos chirridos por debajo de ellos, no tardaron mucho en saber por qué el auto se negaba a avanzar. Las llantas quedaron atascadas en el lodo cuando Judy presionó una vez más el acelerador.

El auto no cedería, mucho menos la tormenta que se estaba desatando allá afuera... Supieron lo que significa... _Estaban atrapados._

– ¡Genial! ¿Ahora cómo es que regresare a mi casa?- Judy lucia frustrada, Carrots asomo su cabecita y le pio a su dueña como si estuviera tratando de reconfortarla.

Nick trago en saco al caer en cuenta de lo que significaba la situación en la que se encontraban. Se notaba con claridad que la tormenta duraría un largo, largo tiempo, no habría forma de regresar, no al menos en esos instantes.

 _Estaba decidido, no había otra alternativa. A veces debía arriesgarse a decir las cosas._

–Puedes quedarte en mi casa– lo volteo a ver como si hubiese perdido la razón, Nick aclaro su garganta y prosiguió– Digo… Hasta que pare la tormenta- su gesto cambio al finalmente comprenderlo.

–Tienes razón, no creo que sea mucho tiempo ¿cierto, Carrots?- el ave pio en su respuesta, ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa– Bien, vamos.

Judy jalo de la puerta pero esta se negó a abrirse.

 _Oh no…_

Lo hizo de nuevo y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

 _Mierda._

Nick intento ayudarle y de igual manera no logro abrirla.

El nivel de agua había incrementado considerablemente, el costado izquierdo del auto se había hundido con mayor profundidad en el lodo que del otro costado, razón por la que la puerta en definitiva no abriría. No quedaba otra opción más que bajar del lado del copiloto.

Ambos al bajar sintieron un frio tan inmenso casi comparado con el de Tundratown, el agua les llegaba a las rodillas, estaba tan helada que procuraron moverse cuanto antes.

El zorro lucho por abrir la sombrilla con tal de proteger a los dos de la lluvia de granizo que caía estrepitosamente sobre sus cabezas, una pérdida total de tiempo porque él al estar tan apresurado no hacía más que hacer danzar al objeto entre sus patas como un malabar. Ademas, en lo que terminaba de abrirlo, ya habrían tomado una ducha completa.

– ¡Vámonos!– Nick reacciono y se limitó a tomar de la pata a la coneja y jalar de ella en una carrera contra reloj hacia la casa.

Le pareció un tanto irónico al recordar que hacía unos minutos estaba nervioso ante el roce de sus patas y ahora la sostenía firmemente como si nada de lo anterior tuviese importancia.

Entraron apurados y la puerta se cerró en un sonido hueco que resonó por toda la casa.

Dieron un largo suspiro de alivio. Sus cuerpos chorreaban cantidades infinitas de agua, temblaban de frio, no era por exagerar pero el calor del hogar sabía a gloria en instantes como ese.

Debido a sus múltiples y exitosos negocios, el padre de Nick gozaba del suficiente sueldo para pagar una casa tan espaciosa como esa. Dos pisos, varias habitaciones, había absolutamente nadie a los alrededores… el lugar olía claramente a soledad.

–Brrr…- el zorro se volvió a su compañera, Judy se abrazaba a sí misma, Carrots se refugió en su regazo en un intento de recuperar calor, sinceramente se veía en peores condiciones en las que él estaba.

–Ahora vuelvo, voy por unas toallas.

–De acuerdo.

Mientras Nick se dirigía a la habitación del baño más cercana, se sumió en sus pensamientos. Fijo la mirada al ventanal.

La tormenta cada vez empeoraba, los truenos rugían, la lluvia caía furiosa contra la ciudad de Zootopia.

No había señales de que fuera a parar, no al menos esa misma noche.

" _¿Una noche con Judy Hopps?"_ Aún le era difícil de creer.

Ahora solo les quedaba esperar.

" _¿Quién diría que una simple llovizna los llevaría a una situación como aquella?"_

* * *

 _ **Hale-hop, acá un nuevo capítulo, y sé que les va a encantar. Lo digo desde el punto de vista de lector, ya que, como se habrán dado cuenta, este capítulo lo hizo mi compañera: Ana Frozen Free. Una gran escritora y con la que tengo el placer de trabajar.**_

 _ **Les invito a participar en nuestro foro.**_

 _ **Ahora, respondiendo reviews (nos turnaremos con ese deber) Así que… ¡Adelante!**_

 **Justagirlofsomefandoms: Pues un poco, aunque no estoy muy lejos, soy de Guatemala. Sin embargo mi compañera en este fic sí que es de México, así que están justificadas… ¿no? Saludos y espero sigas comentando por acá.**

 **Selina: Ok, acá esta. Debido a que somos dos los que lo hacen, podemos subirlo mas rápido. :3 Saludos.**

 **Belen Rivera: Ok, aquí te dejo la continuación, saludos y buena suerte. Espero sigas por acá…eres de los reviews que mas anhelo…yeah.**

 **Terra Natura: Aceptalo, el 98.91% de los casos, asi será. Siempre Jack va a ser la manzana de la discordia o alguien no muy querido… Yo también tengo mis teorías ;) (Chiste estúpido) ¿Cliché? Tal vez, pero todos lo necesitamos de vez en cuando en nuestras vidas, un poco de relajación con una historia tierna en lugar de una mas movida… No te desesperes, en cuando pueda, comentare su historia, saludos y éxitos.**

 **Angel-LauraR: Ok, pues, ¡No esperes mas! Acá te suelto la bomba, y espero te guste el capitulo. Si, mi idea era que todo fuera como si de verdad alguien estuviera en un salón de clases, sumido en sus pensamientos. Saludos y espero te guste.**

 **: Pues muchas gracias, en realidad no son un one-shot, sino una historia de 5 a 10 capítulos, depende de lo que decidamos. Saludos. Y ahora unas palabras de Ana, que me pido incluyera para ti. (Me aclarare la garganta para comunicártelo): ok... Me alegra que te pases por aquí alice! te has vuelto una de mis más grandes seguidoras y en verdad te lo agradezco mucho ;) Deséanos suerte! Saludos- con cariño Ana. *Fin del comunicado***

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: No es la mayor pesadilla…al menos no en esas condiciones, no se tú, pero yo le pagaría al profesor por el trabajo, si eso implicara el que sucediera todo lo que va a suceder acá. Saludos soldado.**

 **SpyTaku299: Pues si…supongo que sería por el alboroto que había en el salón de clases, y el único asiento que se veía libre (en ese momento) era ese. No sé, lo que planteas se oye interesante…lo pensare. Bueno, saludos y espero estés bien.**

 **Angelus19: ¡Gracias! Por aca te dejare el próximo capitulo y espero sigamos teniendo tu atención.**

 **Judy Hopps 28: Pos gracias, yo también espero que haya algo mas…ojala el autor lo considere (*silbando)**

 **Cpbr15: ¡Yo también! Aunque lo del conde es cierto…es muy grande y pesado…algún día lo terminare. Saludos.**

 **Raven-Spielgeman: Bueno, algunos fics están hechos para dejar en suspenso, provocar emociones profundas, y son hermosos. Este será mas de situaciones vergonzosas, tiernas y demás…algo asi para "pasar malos tragos". Saludos y espero seguir viéndote por acá.**

 **Y nada, nos despedimos, un saludo y espero les guste este capítulo.**

 **Rest in Peace**

 **Ana Frozen Free**

 **Altaïr**


	3. Ducha

**Después De La Tormenta Viene El Amor**

 **Historia adaptada del hermoso fic "Ensoñación", de Earline Nathaly. Derechos reservados por creative commons a la autora y adaptado a Zootopia por nosotros.**

 **Este es un fic que participa en el concurso "¡Trabajando en parejas! Del foro "Cuartel General del ZPD y lo estaré realizando junto a mi compañera:** **Ana Frozen Free.**

 **AU: Nick y Judy son estudiantes de la preparatoria de Zootopia. El zorro ha estado prendido un rato ya por la coneja, sin embargo, jamás cruzaron palabras. ¿Podrá una tormenta y un fin de semana atrapados cambiar eso?**

 **Edades (17 años: Nick) (16 años: Judy)**

 **Ducha**

Judy volteó a su alrededor, el lugar era espacioso, más parecía como si estuviera vacío la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque de una decoración acogedora, en el lugar no parecía estar la figura materna, que era visible a simple vista en los hogares.

Nick tomo dos toallas del ropero y se colgó una en los hombros. Acto seguido se llevó la otra hacia Judy, quien se encontraba en medio de la sala, formando un pequeño charco a su alrededor y sin saber qué hacer. En realidad, se sentía muy incómoda en la casa de un extraño, aunque simpático compañero de clases. Más por la molestia que le estaba causando. Suponía que el chico hubiera preferido tomar un taxi para regresar y no tener que preocuparse por visitas inesperadas, en lugar de desvivirse por "cortesía" con ella. Por lo que, cuando agarró la toalla que él le ofrecía, lo hizo con ligera vergüenza y pena.

—Si quieres, te puedes secar más tranquilamente en el baño.

Judy agradeció enormemente el gesto, pues el hecho de estar ensuciando el lugar le parecía muy vergonzoso. Siguió a Nick por todo el camino hasta la parte de arriba de la casa. En un piso entremedio, entre el primer y segundo piso, había una puerta de madera que el zorro se encargó de abrir. Era un cuarto espacioso con techo en forma de pirámide. Tenía una cama de considerable tamaño, así como un escritorio de escuadra pegado a un vidrio que saldría a un pequeño balcón. Pegado a la pared de la izquierda había una serie de closets de madera pulida. A la derecha una puerta entreabierta que seguramente conduciría al baño.

—Disculpa que sea mi cuarto, pero solo hay dos amueblados en la casa y pues… eso, espero no te incomode.

Judy le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida al mismo tiempo que bajaba las orejas, en un intento natural de conservar el calor. Eso, combinado con el esponjado pelaje, daba una escena bastante tierna, que Nick no pudo ignorar…ni evitar el quedársele viendo. Por suerte, ella estaba demasiado enfrascada en observar el lugar como para notarlo.

—Muchas gracias Nick.

—Bueno…eh, por ahí esta el baño, para que te puedas secar a gusto. —Dijo Nick señalando la puerta de la derecha.

Se dio cuenta entonces que la coneja necesitaría alguna ropa. El problema era que una camisa suya le quedaría como toalla a ella, aunque no había mucha opción. Saco una de las más pequeñas que tenía, así como un pants que igual y le quedaría grande, pero no había de otra. La bolsa de Judy se había quedado en el carro afuera, y con la tormenta el salir era imposible.

—Lamento no poder ofrecerte nada más, pero…en la casa solo vivimos mi padre y yo y… —Judy le dirigió una tierna sonrisa que lo dejo mudo.

—Muchas gracias por todo Nick, así está bien. —Dijo ella para tratar de aliviar el creciente nerviosismo que se iba apoderando del zorro.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa y salió del cuarto para brindarle la privacidad que necesitaba. Llevo un cambio de ropa para el mismo y se ducho rápidamente en el baño de su padre. Veloz como un rayo, se secó y se vistió, para acto seguido encaminarse hacia la planta baja de la casa. Sin embargo, no completó su trayecto. Iba pasando por la puerta cerrada de su cuarto, cuando oyó un sonido de sorpresa, seguido de algo que se resbalaba. Entro rápidamente al cuarto, e inconscientemente vio hacia la jaula abierta que se encontraba por sobre su escritorio, claramente vacía. Sin pensarlo mucho, supo inmediatamente la causa de todo el grito, y entro rápidamente al baño. La coneja se hallaba agarrada como podía de la baranda de las toallas, aunque estaba a punto de soltar el agarre. Sin poder asimilarlo bien, se apuró a ayudarla.

* * *

Judy entro al cuarto de baño con la ropa que Nick le había dejado. Le agradaba mucho toda la hospitalidad que el zorro estaba tratando de demostrarle.

El frio le había calado ya por la ropa húmeda, provocándole el característico sentimiento de tener agua helada recorriéndote en las piernas. Así que apresurándose, se quitó la ropa mojada y la dejo sobre el piso de la ducha, sin otro lugar donde no causara relajo. Le dio un vistazo al baño. Era de tamaño regular y la ducha era de tipo tina, sin embargo no necesitaba un baño, sino una ducha, por lo que abrió el tragador de agua para que esta corriera con libertad. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir el contacto del agua tibia contra su helado cuerpo.

Se bañó de manera normal, sintiendo como los temblores de su cuerpo desaparecían y volvía a una temperatura estándar. El chico no tenía muchos shampoos, aunque ella tampoco acostumbraba a usar muchos, no es que tuviera mucho pelo en realidad. Se preguntó si sería exceso de confianza el agarrar el de Nick, pero, según sus propias palabras, tenía acceso libre a bañarse, lo que incluiría el pack completo. Agarro la botella y echó un poco en su mano. Bueno, olía bien, como a lavanda. Recordó haber olido ese mismo olor pero mucho más leve cuando había estado cerca del zorro. Le gustaba.

Después de enjabonarse y enjuagarse, la coneja, no viendo muy bien donde estaba el grifo debido al agua que le estaba cayendo en los ojos, busco a tientas, solo para encontrarse con una protuberancia que difería del frio azulejo. Era ligeramente suave, aunque roñoso, y apenas se veía bien. Se sentía…como ¿un ser vivo? Judy aparto la mano, lanzando un pequeño grito, sumamente sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que retrocedía unos pasos. Ya fijando su atención al lugar, se dio cuenta que había algo del mismo color que el azulejo, justo sobre el segundo grifo del baño que disparaba el de agua fría. El pequeño ser no se movió durante unos instantes, pero en un determinado momento, abrió los ojos, lo que lo termino de delatar. La sorprendida y asustada coneja retrocedió un paso más de manera inconsciente, lo que la hizo tropezar con el borde de la tina, y cayó inevitablemente de espaldas mientras lanzaba otro grito de sorpresa. Su cuerpo traspaso la débil cortina que la separaba del resto del baño, y sus manos se extendieron, en un acto reflejo por tratar de asirse a algo que frenara la caída. Logro agarrarse al tubo desnudo de las toallas, sin embargo, su agarre, por lo repentino y lo mojada que estaba su pata, no tardo más que un par de segundos en ceder, lo que la hubiera precipitado contra el suelo si no hubiera sido por un repentino y firme agarre en su abdomen y su hombro.

Inmediatamente después del susto inicial, vino la incertidumbre lógica de saber que elemento había evitado que la gravedad hiciera de las suyas. De manera inmediata, supo que tendría que haber sido alguien, y solo había un alguien aparte de ella en esa casa. Volteo sorprendida, para ver a un avergonzado zorro que seguía deteniéndola. La ayudo a erguirse, y ella por acto reflejo, tapo sus partes pudientes con los brazos una vez recuperado el equilibrio. Mucha falta no había, pues mascullando algo que se había oído como "Lo lamento" aparto totalmente su vista de ella, mientras agarraba a la extraña creatura arriba del grifo y salía disparado de allí.

Una vez pasado el susto inicial, la coneja se obligó a pensar con raciocinio. Lo más seguro y lógico sería que el zorro hubiera oído algo y hubiera entrado justo a tiempo para ayudarla, no había que buscarle más ciencia. La opción de que hubiera estado espiando no se atrevió siquiera a formarse en su cabeza, probablemente por la diferencia tan marcada que había de especies, es decir ¿Qué quisiera ver un zorro en una coneja? Por lo que quedo inmediatamente descartado, además, el chico no había demostrado nada raro y se había ido justo en el momento, tratando, o al menos aparentando tratar de no ver nada.

A pesar de todo, la escena no dejaba de ser extraña, y ahora la estadía en el lugar sería mucho más vergonzosa si no arreglaban pronto el tema. Como si hubieran estado ardiendo, todavía sentía el agarre que el zorro había aplicado en su cuerpo, y un extraño escalofrió que jamás había sentido le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Además le picaba la curiosidad de que había sido el ser que Nick se había llevado.

Con el frio empezando a hacerse presente sobre su cuerpo, decidió que lo mejor sería secarse y arreglar de la mejor manera posible el tema. Se puso la ropa que Nick le dio, y aunque el pantalón le quedaba más o menos bien de largo, el ancho era otra historia. Lo amarro lo mejor que pudo con la pita que incluía, aun así, le resulto difícil que no se zafara. Aunque tampoco había mucho problema, ya que solamente la camisa en si le llegaba casi por debajo de las rodillas, casi raspando el suelo. Tenía un aroma peculiar, como a cítrico, talvez limón. Lo que podía decir era que era fresco y juvenil ¿Alguna colonia? Ni idea.

Suspiró mientras miraba el espejo y bajaba las orejas, jamás le había pasado algo así, y menos con un chico. Siempre había sido bastante reservada con los demás, por lo que la última vez que había ido a la casa de alguna de sus amigas se remontaba a su infancia. Nadie podía culparla, y no era porque no le gustara la gente, pero es que la presión familiar siempre había sido demasiada. Con más de ocho hermanos mayores, tenía el listón demasiado alto. Unos empezando la carrera, algunos a la mitad y unos últimos ya graduados y ejerciendo, otro sacando un posgrado y… tenía que sobresalir, de alguna manera. Y si no se lo recordaba ella, lo hacían sus padres, aunque no directamente, y talvez ni siquiera adrede, sin embargo, a veces no podían resistir el orgullo de mencionar a algunos de sus hijos-estrellas de la universidad…

¡Sus padres! ¡Lo había olvidado completamente! Seguramente se enterarían de la tormenta y estarían llamando como locos. Agarro su celular, el cual había cuidado de sacar de su ropa mojada y lo abrió, para encontrarse con…la falta de señal, no había cobertura, aunque previendo la tormenta, eso era obvio. Tenía que contactarlos de alguna manera. Vio sus zapatos empapados, no iba a usarlos, e ir descalza le parecía una idea demasiado…íntima, por alguna extraña razón. Bien era cierto que las almohadillas de sus pies la protegían contra el suelo y que la intimidad se había roto cuando se había puesto la ropa de Nick, pero seguía siendo ligeramente incomodo, como si estuviera expuesta. "Aunque al final", pensó con una sonrisa avergonzada, "el tipo ya ha visto mucho más que solo mis pies"

* * *

Nick apenas se estaba dando cuenta de lo que hacía. Cuando supo, ya tenía dos tazas de chocolate caliente en sus manos. La cotorra de Judy se encontraba haciendo que sabía el en la sala, y su mascota estaba en su propio hombro, sin nada mejor que hacer que cambiar colores a su gusto y entornar los ojos.

Deje las dos tazas en la mesa de la cocina y me pase una mano por la cara mientras cerraba los ojos. Sentí el contraste de temperatura debido a haber cargado la taza con el ardiente líquido. ¿Pero qué estupidez le pasaba? ¿Entrar en el lugar donde se estaba bañando? ¿Esa era su definición de ser discreto? Posar sus ojos en la camisa entreabierta era una cosa, pero eso era otra liga completamente diferente. ¿Tratar de empezar en primera base? Pues eso no era primera base, era robar tercera y corre de una vez a "home". Jamás le había pasado con ninguna hembra, nunca, absolutamente nunca había visto a una más allá de un traje de baño. Y la primera tenía que ser ella, si, Judy Hopps. Al menos tendría una anécdota que contarles a sus amigos, si es que llegaban a creerle, claro.

"Las pocas, insignificantes e ínfimas posibilidades de ver más allá se habían ido a la mierda. En el mejor de los casos no lo consideraba un pervertido, pero igual dejaba de hablarle y se iba mucho a la chingada. El peor tenía que ver con ser demandado siendo menor de edad y ser enviado a la correccional "Las gaviotas" o algo parecido.

Bueno, lo sabía, era exagerar. Al menos lo último.

En realidad no había visto nada, bueno si, pero nada que no mostrara un traje de baño, pues había evitado en lo posible ver cualquier cosa. Sin embargo las formas curvilíneas de su lado izquierdo si fueron algo que habida logrado deslumbrar, aunque sin querer. Pero el sentimiento que definitivamente no lograba sacar de su cabeza había sido el contacto. Si bien su mano izquierda se había posado inocentemente en su hombro, el derecho se había ido a posar en la parte baja de su abdomen, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rabo, y sintiendo ligeramente la curvatura que se empezaba a formar… Todo esto se había grabado con cincel en su cerebro, y sabía que le costaría conciliar el sueño esa noche. Su reptil hizo unos sonidos mientras sacaba la lengua.

"Tu cállate que fuiste el que ocasiono todo esto, ¡ilusionista de ver...!

Oyó el sonido de suaves pisadas, seguidas de un graznido que pareció ser de emoción, y finalmente una especie de aleteo, antes de ver aparecer a la coneja por el umbral de la puerta con su mascota en el hombro.

Sin saber muy bien que decir, le señaló la mesa en la cual había puesto las bebidas. Puso también unas cuantas galletas y ya que no sabía muy bien que comía "Carrots" había optado por sacar un "mix" de frutos secos variados que estaba en la alacena.

Era rara la sensación de verla con su ropa…a lo natural, como si acabara de levantarse de dormir. Se veía mucho más ¿sexy? Si…esa era la palabra, aunque talvez se podía complementar con "adorablemente sexy" Y es que con el pelaje alborotado, la ropa holgada y las mejillas encendidas, se veía bastante vulnerable. Y si a eso le agregaba que podía imaginarme condenadamente bien las curvas que se escondían bajo las flojas prendas…eran para volverse loco.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, uno frente a otro. El silencio era más incómodo y pesado que de costumbre debido a los acontecimientos pasados. Nick buscaba desesperadamente alguna idea que le permitiera romper de nuevo el hielo y aclarar las cosas, y ella le dio la oportunidad perfecta, ya que estaba viendo con curiosidad al reptil que descansaba plácidamente sobre su hombro.

—Eh…en serio lamento los problemas que Popsy pudiera causarte…

Ella me vio como diciendo que no era nada, más una sonrisa traviesa se estaba asomando por su boca. Me puse nervioso, pensando que talvez hablaría de lo sucedido de alguna manera que me pusiera en evidencia para obtener el control de la conversación, más lo que dijo no me lo esperaba para nada.

—Así que Popsy ¿eh? ¿Y luego te burlas del nombre de Carrots? Lindo nombre para un camaleón.

Esta vez fui yo el que parpadeo un par de veces sin comprender. Luego me di cuenta de todo, me avergoncé un poco de la historia, aunque en realidad era una anécdota divertida.

—En mi defensa, le puse así cuando me lo regalaron de pequeño, y en ese entonces mi imaginación era muy infantil…y tonta. Además que cuando crecí y quise ponerle "Rocky súper macho, pelo en pecho y amante del metal" ya solo respondía a Popsy y tuve que dejarle el mote.

—En realidad, se oye bastante tierno. —Dijo ella con una encantadora sonrisa.

Me sorprendí de la falta de burla, estaba casi seguro que la habría por allí, de hecho, él mismo le había dado material para que se burlara. Y por enésima vez, no sabía que decir, aunque estaba feliz de evitar el tema de la ducha.

Un trueno recurrente se oyó por todo el lugar, provocando que la luz se fuera y volviera instantáneamente. El timbre sonó debido al siniestro y el característico pitido de los microondas se oyó momentáneamente. Por fin a Nick se le ocurrió una pregunta que no le sonaba estúpida o algo así.

—La tormenta… ¿tú tienes señal? Al parecer no hay nada, ni internet ni línea…

Judy pareció acordarse de algo.

— ¡La línea! Oye ¿no sabes si el teléfono fijo está activo?

Nick supuso que querría avisar a sus padres o a alguien acerca de la situación.

—Creo que sí, ya que es de línea fija. Si quieres prueba, está en el salón.

Judy se acercó con un miedo empezando a apoderarse de ella. No tenía ni idea de cómo le explicaría la situación a sus padres… En el fondo rezaba porque no hubiera línea.

* * *

 **Altaïr:**

 **¡La historia original la pueden visitar! Link en mi perfil. (Lo dejaría acá, pero…eh…no se puede copiar desde la compu…eh…y…sería lo mismo…pero bueno… Vayan al perfil y ya.**

 _ **Ana Frozen Free:**_

 _ **Hola amantes del Nickudy! Aquí estoy de entrometida respondiendo los reviews del capítulo anterior como lo hemos acordado ;). ¡Aquí vamos!**_

 **wendy cuello: Me alegra que te guste nuestra historia, como verás ya hay bastantes fanfics "nickudy" y debo admitir que la mayoría son muy buenos ;). Seguiremos escribiendo de ellos con gusto, saludos!**

 **costyn112: Entonces larga vida a la marihuana! Ok nop XD. Me halaga que nuestro fic sea tan adictivo como una droga, espero que te guste este capítulo, ¡nos leemos!**

 **Terra Natura: ¡Y yo un gato! Ya tendrás tu dosis de drama más adelante chica ;), por el momento una dosis de WildeHopps!**

 **Belen Rivera: Grazie! Grazie! *se inclina y se quita el sombrero* Es un placer sorprenderla señorita ;), espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Pyro phoenix-bird: Bueno, aquí tienes la respuesta de lo que pasaría si Nick y Judy duermen bajo el mismo techo. ¡A la orden señor! *saludando* aquí está el capítulo y espero que le guste. ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Alicevalentine . bwh: De nada ;), es un gusto responder sus reviews. Carrots es un encanto y aún más conviviendo con el pillo de Popsy! ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo, nos leemos!**

 **Angel-LauraR: Ya para la próxima Nick tratará de ser más disimulado... (¡¿Habrá próxima vez?!) Quién sabe... Depende de lo que planeemos Altaïr y yo. No estarán del todo solos, sus mascotas serán la mejor compañía que tendrán a lo largo de la historia ;). Espero que te guste este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!**

 **SpyTaku299: Tus comentarios son muy interesantes *con gesto pensativo*, y le atinaste a lo de la llamada de los padres de Judy, pero bueno... son dueños de su propio negocio por lo que estarían muy ocupados atendiéndolo, respecto a las mascotas... en la película no existen ciertos animales como los reptiles, aves, anfibios, peces, perros, gatos, monos, etc, entonces pensamos por qué no? después de todo es un AU, en fin... me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por comentar! Altaïr: Y bueno, pues ya que es un AU, decidimos hacer que los padres de Judy no fueran tan promiscuos…Por el bien de la trama claro.**

 **Kari MMG2001: ¡Chócalas hermana! Saludos desde la Cd. de México ;)!**

 **laloquita . co: De hecho nuestra historia está basada en un fanfic de ese fandom. ¡Saludos!**

 **cpbr15: Ow... que tiernos :3! ¡Un amor así no es fácil de encontrar, felicidades! Ánimo, Nick! Tu historia puede tener un inicio feliz como este ;)!**

 **ThePianoGuy: Me hace muy feliz que te guste ;), si gustas puedes pasarte por nuestro foro "El Cuartel General del ZPD", ahí podrás encontrar muchas cosas de tu interés, te lo aseguro. Siendo sincera yo no he leído la Divina Comedia pero me interesa porqué en "Inferno" (mi libro favorito, por cierto) desempeña un papel de mucha importancia. Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Kokomi-desu: ¡Pues qué bueno que te pongas al tanto! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste. Qué curioso, yo no he leído ningún fic donde Nick sea un patán pero te aseguro que en esta historia será todo lo contrario ;).**

 **Raven-Spiegelman: ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! Aunque le doy crédito a Altair porqué él me ayudó a corregir y editar el capítulo. Bueno, en un AU todo puede pasar ¿no? Aquí la tienes, espero que te guste ;).**

 **Sherra: ¡Aquí está! ¡Ojalá sea de tu agrado!**

 **Altaïr:**

 **Guest: Ok, si cuento con la autorización, aunque sé que no me justifica. Un error, no tengo idea de si fue por pura vanidad o simplemente quería ver esa trama con estos personajes. Pero claro, la segunda no tiene mérito, ya que tendría que haber pedido desde mucho antes la autorización, la autora fue muy amable y compasiva al dejarme el continuarla incluso ante la clara copia de su total trama. Esta historia la amé, y me moría de ganas de verla en forma de Zootopia. Aunque por orgullo y estupidez no pedí la bendita confirmación. ¿La verdad? Aún estoy aprendiendo, y espero aprender de los errores, es mejor sentir la vergüenza y todo eso acá que en las ligas mayores, gracias por la lección, no volverá a pasar en la vida.**

 **Guest: Sé que fui un estúpido cobarde por borrar el comentario, pero tenía miedo y todo eso, de cualquier manera…eh, no volverá a pasar.**

 **Y Earline, si lees esto, que sepas que eres una gran escritora y también una gran persona. Muchas gracias y lo lamento. Le hare honor en la medida de lo posible a tu trama.**

 _ **Y volvemos con Ana.**_

 _ **¡Listo! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, chicos, adiós!**_


End file.
